New Glade City
by Mannoodleguy76
Summary: The gladers are in Glade City rather than in a dangerous maze, following the lives of all the Gladers like Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Newt, Alby, and Gally. WARNING: failure to comply to the epic that is the Maze Runner books, will result in an immediate execution. Read the books. #DashnerArmy :3


**Saw the movie, just finished the book. Chuck. ;c So much more gruesome than the movie. But this is about everyone in a city called Glade City. I'm obsessed with this book. So deal with the stories.**

* * *

><p>Teresa Agnes, a black-haired girl, was walking down the concrete sidewalk of Glade City. Everyday after her painstakingly tedious and boring office job, the raven-haired girl walked to the nearby Starbucks. Teresa never enjoyed driving, nervous she would cause some kind of natural disaster by turning on the ignition. Ruining mankind and all of humanity forever just because one girl decided to drive today. Rather than paying attention to one foot in front of the other, she payed attention to her daydreaming and bumped into someone and they stumbled and their foot moved in front of her's and she tripped onto the concrete scraping up her knee. The man she tripped over only stumbled but they dropped their drink spilled on her.<p>

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" The man exclaimed, quickly picked up the drink, and placed it down examining Teresa's face.

"No, it's fine. It was my mistake, I was daydreaming while walking in Glade City." She insisted smiling and she stepped up and winced in the slightest from her scraped up knee.

"Oh klunk, did I hurt your knee?" The embarrassed man said holding his hands on each side of his head with a frown on his face. It wasn't a big deal, but it was sweet that this random guy cared so much about her well being.

"I'm fine, and what'd you say?" She asked with a smirk on her face at the strange word.

"Oh, yeah. It's some word that my friends and I use. Oh, sorry. My name is Thomas, Thomas Edison." Thomas said.

"Like the great inventor?" Teresa questioned the charcoal haired man.

"Yep, my parents saw a chance for an ironic name and probably jumped at the chance." Thomas admitted and they both laughed.

"Do you want me to walk me to your house? It's the least I can do for, probably ruining your hair, or shirt, or whatever I messed up." He offered with a small thoughtful smile on his face.

"Thomas? Thomas, there you are! Where'd you go, you shank?" A muscular Asian man said punching Thomas's arm. Assuming from the size of the friend of Thomas's muscles it looked like it'd probably break any normal person's bone. But then she realized that they were both in great shape. Then three more people following Thomas's friend with yes, the same kind of muscles, idled behind him.

_Why is God throwing muscular, attractive men in my path? What did I do to deserve this reward?_ Teresa thought smiling at the thought of her strange assumption that she had inhuman luck.

"Alright, Greenie. Go take your girlfriend home and-" 'Minho' she had learned his name was from the little she heard of their quick conversation, but Thomas karate chopped his shoulder and he retracted as if he was in extreme pain.

"Come on, Teresa. I'm sorry for my friends behavior." Thomas said glaring at his friends on 'behavior'

"I think you're the first person I'd agreed to let go to my apartment and know where I live, in just a matter of three minutes.' Teresa state before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"I guess I should be lucky. Or not, I do this all the time." he said sarcastically stretching his arms wide .

"Ok, Mr. Heartbreaker, we're going to Wicked Avenue. About a block down." Teresa responded, messing with her now stiff, drink-stained, jet-black hair.

"Well, this is the car, don't worry. I'm not some kind of slob who stuffs everything. I know some who is though." Thomas stated muttering something that she thought to start with a 'G'.

She opened the door, sat in and then they closed the doors making two quick slamming sounds. The car started with a faint rumble, a blast of an amazing air freshener filled the air, and a quiet radio played.

"You can try and find anything that you like, doesn't really matter to me." Thomas said before scratching the left side of his chin and then started driving.

"You sure, anything I want Tom?" Teresa said smiling, but felt a bit embarrassed to call him Tom, but she was probably just over-reacting. So she turned on the Disney radio and as if the radio knew she was messing with him, some boy band started playing.

"Okay, maybe not **everything**, but most stuff." He said and turned to something else randomly. Rather Be was just ending and then Teresa let out a small sigh.

"This the place?" Thomas said grabbing her attention as he pulled to a stop next to her apartment.

"Yeah, mind-reader. I told you the street, not the address." Teresa said getting out as Thomas mimicked.

"Well, I'm a bit absent-minded and, I was going this way and this is my apartment building too. So I was about to just take you to my house. Sorry, guess I am a creep." Thomas awkwardly said , but they both laughed anyways. The duo walked inside the building and they headed to the elevator. Teresa pushed twenty-six.

"Do we know each other?" Thomas said in a strained tone, as if he was fighting to not say it.

"I don't think so, don't tell you're on twenty-six too." Teresa said before gasping slightly when he nodded.

"What number?" Thomas asked as the elevator dinged, signifying the ascension was over. They stepped out.

"26-C?" Teresa answered.

"I'm 26-B, how have we not seen each-other?" Thomas nearly yelled in excitement. They had both taken a fondness to each other and were excited to be such close friends, and neighbors.

"Well, I guess we didn't really know each-other before, so there was nothing to make note of." Teresa answered and Thomas nodded in response. They stopped in front of 26-C.

"I might want to warn you, I have a roommate, her name is-" Teresa started but the door swung open and girl beaming hugged Teresa and pulled her inside before the slamming the door shut.

"Uh. Okay, then. Should I, go?" Thomas stuttered out slowly making multiple hand motions.

"Tom, I don't think she's gonna let me go. I guess we could talk tomorrow?" Teresa called out from behind the door in a muffled voice.

"Okay, then. Bye?" Thomas awkwardly said and chuckled as he walked to the next door at 26-B.

"Bye then." He whispered to himself and walked into the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>oh baby a triple<strong>


End file.
